Things have changed But for the better or worse?
by alittlebitlongerxo
Summary: Sequal of 'Life of A Rockstar'. Taylor and Katie are in a new movie for Disney with Selena and Demi. But what happens from when they tell the world that they are going to be in a movie until they actually start packing and head to start filming? R&R!
1. Parties, movies and shirts

"Now, here is our final artist for this year's ZooTopia. Best for last. Here she is, Taylor Ross!" said the announcer. I ran out on stage, and took the microphone.

"How are you going New Jersey?!" I yelled into the microphone, and the audience yelled back. I saw that the Jonas Brothers where in the front row, and I saw them watch my every move.

"Alright, just for you guys, I wrote two new songs that I am going to play tonight for you guys out there!" I said, and I started playing my new song that I wrote, '7 Things'.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you're here, my dear_

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you oh you.  
You're vain, you're games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, you're games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  


_Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old levis.  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  


"And that is a song I like to call '7 Things'! Now, here is a song I call 'Watch Me Go (Kissed Me Killed Me)." I said, and broke back into song.

_I'm gonna tell a little story  
About the ones I left and left me  
You'll know if you're one  
Cause you know what you've done  
Whoa oh_

_Spending days and nights with Matty  
For weeks on end only to dump me  
I had my suspicions  
Your jealous convictions  
Whoa oh_

_And you deny  
You've done wrong  
Well Ive kept my mouth shut too long  
Get out of my way oh way oh_

_First you kissed me then you killed me  
Get out of my way oh way oh  
Wont stop me watch me go  
Watch me go_

_Eddie always wore a tie  
called and made me cry  
_

_Why he did it  
He wouldn't admit it  
Whoa oh_

_Emilio was a two timer  
Hooked up with my friend the liar  
Spread the wrong story  
Made sweet people hate me  
Whoa oh_

_Still you deny  
You've done wrong  
Well I've kept my mouth shut too long  
Just watch me go  
Watch me go_

"Now, that was an amazing show. These songs are gunna be on my new cd that is coming out next week, and I will be in the city at the time, so swing by Times Square and maybe you'll get to meet me!" I said, waving to the crowd, and then I ran off as all the radio host from Z100 went out to close the show.

"Okay, you where so totally awesome!" said Katie, and I nodded as I took a long drink from my water bottle.

"Thanks. So where you. So, are you staying in New York with me for my cd?" I said, and she nodded.

"Of course. You know what this means. New cd, another tour. I am so coming with you." said Katie, and I smiled and shook my head.

"Well then, we better go alert the tour bus driver. Nah, I'm just kidding. But what shall we do in these couple of days of freedom?" I said

"Why don't we go see a play? I'm feeling Wicked?" said Katie, and I nodded.

"Why not. We'll go tomorrow. But tonight, we are going to Demi's room in the hotel, because she's having everyone there for a semi party-ish sorta thing." I said, and she nodded.

"Alright." said Katie. We turned around, and we heard someone call our names. It was Demi and Selena.

"Are you guys coming tonight?" said Demi, and we nodded.

"Alright. Come, you can come in our limo, and then to the party!" said Selena, and we all laughed. We all linked around, and skipped out the door and into the limo. We took pictures of ourselves and made a total fool out of ourselves, and when we got to the hotel, we were 

bombarded by paparazzi. We got our way into the hotel, and we ran to the elevator and ran up to Demi's room.

"Alright, so the DJ should be here soon, and then the stares will be here at about 11." said Demi as she gave us all streamers and balloons. Selena went into the closet, and pulled out a helium tank, and pulled it over onto the table.

"Alright, so we have about an hour to decorate and stuff. Alright, so who wants to do streamers?" said Demi as she pulled out a bag of random colors streamers.

"Why don't you two do the streamers, and we will do the balloons?" said Selena, and we nodded. Katie and I grabbed the streamer bag, and we went crazy. We were all done decorating by the time the DJ came and started to set up. We set up the camera for Selena's and Demi's YouTube account and they turned it on.

"Hey everyone out there!" said Demi

"Okay, so we are in Demi's hotel room in new jersey after the ZooTopia. And, we have two special guest stars tonight, Taylor and Katie!" said Selena, and they squeezed us between them so we could fit on the webcam on the computer.

"Hey guys! How is everyone out there?!" said Katie, and we all laughed.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" said Demi

"Well, we are only having a small party with everyone that was at the ZooTopia and some of our friends that were in the audience. Oh what, we have to call someone." said Selena, and they gave me the phone.

"Uhm, who are we calling?" I said

"Z100 to get some of those radio heads out here. And to make a special announcement." said Demi. I dialed the number, and they picked up.

"Hello, z100." said Greg T.

"Greg, I am ashamed! Do you not like us anymore?" I said, and I heard him laugh in embarrassment.

"You guys are lucky this is on the radio right now. So, what are you up too?" said Greg

"Well, say hi to me, Katie, Demi and Selena. Oh, and we want to make a quick announcement. We are having a party at the hotel. And the first 10 fans who get here get to join us for the after-party!" said Demi

"Whoa, you guys heard that. The first ten fans to get to their hotel gets to join the best after party!" said Greg, and we laughed

"Oh, and just to tell you, you are on our YouTube account. Say hello to the world!" said Selena, and we laughed. He hung up, and we threw the phone on the bed.

"Alright you people out there, we will be hanging out with these lovely people until Taylor's cd comes out, and then we must separate. Unless, there is something you want to tell them Katie and Taylor." said Demi, and Selena and Demi looked at us.

"Well, we are going to be in a movie with you two, so I'm sure of your fans love us, then we will come back." said Katie

"You heard that! Alright, so people are getting here now, and we are gunna check back in later!" said Demi, and turned off the camera. The second the camera turned off, people started to come in, and among those people, I saw my friend Marie. I jumped up from the couch, and almost tackled her.

"Marie! How are you!" I said, and she hugged me.

"I'm good. You where amazing tonight." said Marie

"Thanks. I love your shirt." I said. Wait. I saw that shirt last summer. When I was on tour with the Jonas Brothers. That was Nick's shirt that he let me wear when we all had a water balloon fight.

"Hey babe." said an oh so familiar voice. I looked behind Marie, and saw Joe, Kevin and Nick walk in.

"Uhm, look I gotta go. I'll call you later." I said, and before I turned around, I saw Joe sneak up behind her and kiss her. I sighed with relief as I went over where Katie was talking to a group of people.


	2. You wrote it for her, didn't you?

"Taylor, are you okay?" said Demi. I opened my eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I said, standing up from the couch. As soon as I got up, I felt a little dizzy, but it passed and I ignored it.

"Do you need anything?" said Demi, and I shook my head. I pass through all the people (there were a lot of people. I felt like a sardine), and I went into Demi's room. I sat down on the bed for a second, and then went into the bathroom to clear the sweat off of my face. I went back out, and I took a water bottle. I went over to where one of my friends, Jason, was talking with Kyle.

"Yes, and then after the skunk—Oh, hey Taylor." said Jason

"Telling him the skunk story?" I said, and he nodded. He finished telling Kyle the story and we all laughed.

"You were really good tonight." said Kyle, and I smiled.

"Thanks. And maybe you two should make a song together. That would be great. I want to hear that one." I said, whiling laughing.

"So, when are you going to shoot your new movie?" said Jason

"In about 2 months. I have to go over the script. They don't even have the full cast yet." I said

"Well they better get some soon. What's it about?" said Jason

"Well, I play a girl who wants to go to a music camp, and then I get to go, but only because my mother is the new cook. I have to help her in the kitchen while I try to fit in a stuff. Oh, and there's a celebrity guest instructor, and I think I fall in love with him. Like he hears me singing, and he sets out to find the girl and writes a whole song about him trying to find him and stuff. It's gunna be fun." I said

"That's a lot to fit into one movie." said Kyle, and I nodded.

"Crap. That's my phone ringing. I'll be right back guys." I said. While I walked out, I started to feel dizzy again, but I ignored it. I heard Joe and Kevin call my name, but I walked out on the patio so I could pick up my phone.

"Ryan?" I said

"Yeah. We just wanted to let you know that we are gunna be in the city during your cd release." said Ryan, and I heard the rest of panic talking in the background.

"Alright, cool. Well I better get back. I'll talk to you soon." I said, and hung up my phone. I started to feel dizzy again, and just as Kevin and Joe came out to talk to me, I fainted.

--Nick's P.O.V--

"Wow Marie. What, where did you get that shirt?" I said, finally noticing that she had my shirt on that I let Taylor use not even a year ago.

"Uhm, your brother's drawer. He said I could wear it." said Marie

"Oh. Because that's my shirt. No hard feelings. But now I'm taking his guitar away." I laughed, and she did the same. All of a sudden, I heard shout, and everyone got quiet. Even the DJ turned off the music.

"Somebody, call help!" I heard my brother, Joe yell. I pushed past everyone, almost knocking down the pussy cat dolls, Danity Kane, Rihanna and Jordan Sparks.

"Somebody get Nick!" I heard Kevin yell. I pushed past Usher, and found Taylor on the floor. Joe and Kevin where knelt next to her, trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" I said, kneeling next to her and taking off my jacket and putting it under her head.

"We came out to go talk to her on the porch and all of a sudden, she just fainted." said Kevin

"Someone, get me a glass of water, a pillow, and give me her cell phone." I said as I felt for a pulse and timed it with my watch.

"Here" said Demi, and she handed me everything. I put the pillow under Taylor's head, and put the glass of water next to me.

"Alright, so everyone step away, because everyone's getting way too close." I said, and everyone took a step back.

"Alright, so someone comes and make sure that her pulse is still going at the rate it is now." I said as I checked if she was breathing.

"Someone call an ambulance if she doesn't wake up in the next minute, handing her cell phone to the person nearest me.

"Joe, you know." I said quietly as Kevin knelt next to me.

"You think?" whispered Kevin, and I nodded as I closed my eyes to try to stop the tears.

"But this isn't anything like you." said Joe

"Katie, Selena and Demi, I need to ask you something in your room." I said. We all walked into a room no one was using, and I closed the door.

"Alright, so have you guys noticed anything different about Taylor in about the last two to four weeks?" I said

"Well, she said she lost a lot of weight, and her moods change like that." said Selena, and they nodded. I ran out, and grabbed my phone.

"Joe, call the car around. I was right." I said. Joe just looked at me, and I saw a tear fall. He dialed Big ob's number, and while he was giving the hotel's address to him, I picked up Taylor, bridal style.

"Alight, so someone go get the elevator for me, and Kevin, call Taylor's bodyguard and tell him to meet me downstairs." I said. Kevin followed me as a couple of people from the party went and called the elevators. We stepped in, and we went down, and Taylor started to stir.

"Wha…Nick?" said Taylor as her eyes fluttered open.

"Taylor, you need to stay calm. You just fainted, and I think you might have…diabetes." I said, whispering the last word.

"The party…" she said, and I shook my head.

"Here, we are taking you to the hospital." I said, and he nodded and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and she rested her head against my chest. Kevin just gave me a knowing look.

"What was that for?" I said

"Never mind." said Kevin, and he crossed his arms and smiled. We got out, and immediately Bog Rob and Taylors bodyguard(John) rushed to me.

"Alright, so we need to know where the nearest hospital is." said Kevin to the hotel doorman. Big Rob and John went int front of me, and pushed past all the screaming girls and paparazzi trying to get at us. When we got in the car, I Sat Amanda next to me, and Kevin came diving in seconds later. We speed off to the hospital, but we hit bumper to bumper traffic.

"Crap. Guys, it looks like we are stuck here." said Big Rob. I shook my head I opened the door, and picked up Taylor.

"I'll meet you there." I said before shutting the door. I walked past all the cars, winding up at the hospital 15 minutes later. I ran in, and they already had a stretcher out for her. I set her in it, and I was told to wait until they sent the doctor out for me. I sat there in the waiting room, with my cell phone and Taylor's cell phone ringing so much that I finally shut them off. As I sat there, I picked up and old Tiger Beat, it had the story of how I and Taylor broke up. I threw it to the side, and as I thought about everything, I finally let the tears fall. From everything that happened from Miley kissing me to tonight. I heard people running from the entrance to where I was. My brothers, Katie, Selena, and Demi came running towards me, but I didn't even move. I just sat there, with my face and t-shirt soaked with tears.

"Nick. Nick, is she okay?!" said Joe as they all knelt beside me. I just put my knees up in front of me and wrapped my arms around my knees. I started singing a song that we all knew so well.

"Nick, you wrote that about her, didn't you?" said Joe

'How could I have written it for her? I wrote it before I even met her. But I wish I did write it for her." I said, and I heard footsteps. I looked up, and the doctor was standing there. I picked up my head, readied for the worst.

"I need to see a Mr. Nick Jonas." said the doctor, his voice cracking. Oh crap.


	3. The first and only thing she said

"The first and only thing she said to us was that she wanted to see you. Are you alright?" said the doctor. He led me to the room where Taylor was, and stopped me.

"I guess so." I said, and he nodded.

"Well what ever you did helped save her. We had to put her in a semi-coma, but she should be up anytime now." said the doctor. He nodded, and he opened the door. I walked in, and the doctor shut the door behind me. I walked over to where Taylor was sleeping, and I pulled a chair over next to her bed. I sat down, and wiped my face off. I took her hand, and looked at her.

"Taylor, I don't know if you can hear me, but please try your best to. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't pull away from Miley because I was just shocked. I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me, but just please accept my apology. I'm sorry." I said, resting my head on the bed, right next to her. I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew is that I was on someone's shoulder, and they were pacing.

"What the hell?" I said, opening my eyes.

"Oh, sorry." said Joe as he put me down and started pacing again. I looked around, and saw that we were back at our home in New Jersey. People where on our living room floor, in sleeping bags and blankets.

"Joe, why are we at home?" I said, yawning and sitting up on the couch.

"Because we had to leave the hospital." said Joe, still pacing. I stood up, and stopped him.

"Why did we have to leave?" I said, and he just shook his head.

"Go back to sleep. And I will tell you in the morning. And go p to your room, because I don't think that there will be enough room for you guy down here. Night." said Joe as I went up the stairs. I went into my room which was nice because it was air-conditioned, and I fell right asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning, and I changed from my clothes from last night. I just put on a pair of jeans, and I grabbed a muscle shirt. As I went downstairs I put it on, and the second that I got downstairs, everyone at the table and around it went silent. I sat down, and no-one looked at me or even talked. They just sat there, eating the huge breakfast that mom had spared any expense from making. I put a couple of pancakes on my plate, and started eating.

'Why is everyone so quiet?" I said, and no one even did anything to changed it.

"Joe, you don't even have anything to say?" I said, and he just shrugged.

"Guys, what is wrong?" I said, getting annoyed at the fact that no one was talking.

"Okay, so the hospital called, and they said that they got her in a sta— hello Nick. I see that you already dug in." laughed mom. I put my fork down, and stood up.

"I'll be back." I said as I grabbed my skateboard and my guitar. I ran out the door, and I skated my way to the baseball field that I would always go to and just think and write songs. I went to the dugout, and sat 

there, playing random notes on my guitar. I played a couple of our songs, and then songs that I knew how to play.

"Nick." said a voice. I turned around, and Kevin was there.

"What do you want Kevin?" I said as I went back to my guitar.

"Uhm, it's okay for us to go back to the hospital." said Kevin, pointing at his car.

"What is everyone talking about? Why did we have to leave in the first place?" I said

"Joe didn't tell you?" said Kevin, and I shook my head

"Well you know how the doctors put her in a semi-coma? Well she woke up but there was something wrong. Someone ha gone in after they put her in coma and they increased the amount given to her. She almost ha a heart attack, but they got her stabilized. She is able to stay off of life support and such, but they hae no idea when she is going to wake up.' said Kevin. I just picked up my skateboard and guitar, and silently followed Kevin to his car. I got in the front seat, and we drove to the hospital. Word must have gotten out that Taylor was in the hospital, because the paparazzi where attacking our car. Finally we parked, and we fought through the crowd, and we got inside. I totally ditched Kevin at the front desk, and ran to where Taylor's room was. There was security everywhere, and I got inside her room. Everyone was in her large room, and everyone stopped what they where doing, and they looked at me. They all just silently got up and left. I went over to Taylor, and tuned my guitar.

"Since you're sleeping right now, I think I might have to play a song." I said. I started playing 'When You Look me in the eyes'. when I finished, I swore I saw her finger twitch.

""Nick J?" said Joe as they all walked back into the room.

"Yes?" I said, and they all just looked at me.

"Why are you smiling?" said Marie

"Because her hand just moved." I said. With about an hour of everyone trying to tell me that it didn't happen, our parents came in.

"Hey guys. Is Taylor any better?" said Mom, and we all shook our heads.

"Alright, so you guys can go downstairs and get something to eat." said Dad

"Hey, I'll stay up here. Get me something?" said Joe, and we all nodded. We all went to the café, and we all got something to eat.

"Nick, I think you should know something." said Katie

"What?" I said, picking the olives out of my salad.

"Those songs she sang…they weren't for you. They were for Max." said Katie quietly, and I looked up at her.

"And she still loves you." whispered Katie. Just as I opened my mouth, Joe came crashing into us at the table.

"Joe, camk down." said Kevin

"Guys. Guys. Guys." said Joe, panting

"Joe, just spit it out." said Demi

"Taylor. she's…she's—" said Joe

"What happened?" said everyone at the table at once, almost yelling.

"She's awake." said Joe


	4. Because I'm Jacob Black

"Joe, are you sure?" said Kevin, and he nodded. We all ran upstairs, and we stood outside her room, watching her from the window, and we could hear her from her door that was open. She was sitting there, with a smile on her face. Frankie was sitting next to her, telling her a story.

"And then when I hit the ball, it shattered the window!" said Frankie, and Taylor laughed

"Did they fix it?" said Taylor, and Frankie nodded.

"I wasn't allowed to play on webkinz for two weeks. But then I went on and I got a surprise because it was one of their birthday's!" said Frankie

"Well that's good. I hope that it got a good birthday." laughed Taylor, and Frankie nodded.

" Are you gunna be Nick's girlfriend again?" said Frankie, and Taylor looked up at the ceiling, and then back at Frankie.

"I hope so." said Taylor, and Frankie scrambled up to her and hugged her.

"I hope so too, because I don't like Miley." said Frankie as he yawned and fell asleep.

"Night little man." said Taylor

"TAYLOR!" we all said as we ran inside, and looked up and smiled.

"That's me!" said Taylor, and we all laughed.

"Taylor, can I talk too you? ALONE." I said, and everyone quietly backed right out the door.

"Taylor, look, I'm—" I said, but I was cut off by Taylor.

"I heard you. Listen, I understand, and I'm sorry." said Taylor, but I shook my head.

"It's my fault." I said as I went over and sat next to her on her bed.

"Nick, look at me. It's not." said Taylor, and we kissed.

"Okay, maybe it was your fault." I said, and she playfully hit me.

"Just let's make a promise right now. Let's stay together." I said, and she nodded.

"I just wanna leave." said Taylor as I lay down next to her and put the hair out of her eyes.

"You just woke up." I pointed out

"So? I want to go back to the hotel and just get the cd out." said Taylor, and I smiled while I shook my head.

"Just relax right now. I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her, and we both fell asleep.

--a month later--Taylor's p.o.v

"I just want to relax without all these paparazzi coming at us." I said as Nick and I were outside snuggled in the hammock in my backyard. Panic were on tour, and Ryan and I surprised her with a year long trip to Hawaii with her friends. Joe, Kevin, Katie, Demi, Selena and Marie were all in the pool, playing chicken.

"There is no one here right now." said Nick, and I shook my head.

"That's what you think. See those people walking past the font of the house? Those are the same people that look that picture of all of us when we first left for tour." I said, and Nick smiled.

"So, why don't we all go somewhere where there will be on paparazzi?" said Nick

"How?" I said

"Well, Joe, Kevin and I all got a two week vacation on a cruise ship, and you guys are coming with us." said Nick, and I jumped up.

"Are you for cereal?!" I said, and while Nick nodded he started laughing.

"Yup. Just us on a cruise ship. Well, not just us, but yeah. No managers, no paparazzi, just all of us. And the rest of the cruise ship." said Nick, and I smiled.

"When do we go on this?" I said

"This Sunday." said Nick, and I untangled myself from him.

"I have to start packing." I said As I got up and ran into the house. I went upstairs, and pulled out a suitcase. I heard Nick stop at the door and watch me as I pulled out clothes and packed the ones that I liked.

"This is going to take a while, huh?" said Nick from the doorway, and I nodded.

"Just a tad. Hey, you wanna go in my closet and get out my plaid American eagle dress?" I said, and Nick nodded. As I packed what I need, he came out seconds later with my dress. I carefully folded it, and then zipped it up.

"Alright, all done." I said

"That took a small amount of time." said Nick as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes it did. Now, what shall we do?" I said as he kissed me.

"HEY GUYS!" said Joe as he ran inside

"Let's watch The Day After Tomorrow!" I heard Kevin yell, and we all nodded.

"Alright, so let's make popcorn and stuff." said Joe. We all went downstairs, and found everyone all in the kitchen getting out food. Demi and I got out the blankets and pillows, and we moved the table out of the den. We laid the blankets out on the floor, and then we just threw the pillows anywhere. Just as Demi and I finished, everyone else came in with bowls of popcorn and candy. We all sat down, occasionally throwing popcorn at each other. When it got to the part when the snow storm hit, I was in Nick's arms, Katie was in Joe's, and Selena, Demi and Kevin where all lying by each other.

"Nick, why are you so warm?" I said, snuggling into his arms and chest more.

"Because I'm Jacob Black." said Nick, and I smiled as kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. READ!

Omg, im having such a hard time riting this next chapter. but its getting written, day by day. another reason why im taking such a long time is that i just got into a huge fight with my friend, so yeah! but the chapter is basically done, and ill have it up by thursday.

AUDITIONS!! who wants to be kevin jonas's new girlfriend, and eventually wife?

name:

description of yourself:

favorite jo bro song:

also, just a quick little note. theres going to be a tri-queal, and it should be up by the time summers over. OH! And there will be only about two more chapters after this, and then its over . but then the tri0qual to it, so it will be good!

peace, love, and Jonas.


	6. The Whole Gangs here

"Come on guys, it's time to get up." I said as Katie, Selena and Demi brought down at the suitcases to the porch.

"No." said Kevin, and I took their blankets off of each of them.

"Guy, we are going to miss our plane to New York! And then we won't be able to go on the cruise!" I said, and they all jumped up.

"We can get dressed in 5 minutes. Here are my car keys." said Kevin. I took them from him, and ran downstairs. We got all the luggage in the car, and we set off to the airport. We got on, and the whole ride we just joked around and we each sang one of each other's songs. When we landed in New York, we hailed two taxi's, and we got to where the cruise ship was docked. We managed to get through security and onto the boat without getting recognized. We got into our rooms, one for the girls and other for the guys, and we unpacked everything.

"Alright, so this is day one of a two week vacation!" said Selena as we all went out to the mini porch outside our room.

"And we will have a good time." said Katie

"I just hope that these two weeks will be relaxing and fun." I said

"Why don't we go get something to eat, and find out what we can do on this ship?" said Demi, and we nodded. We all went out, and finally got on the deck. As we sat down by the pool and ate our lunch, we went through the activities booklet.

"Hey, they have rock climbing here. Why don't we go check it out?" said Demi.

"Come on, let's go!" said Katie. We all went to where the rock climbing wall was, and we all got suited up.

"I'm going up!" I said, and I jumped up on the rocks. As soon as my foot hit it, my foot felt like it was on fire.

"Shit! My foot!" I said, jumping down and they un did me from the vest.

"What happened? Yo didn't even hit it that hard." said Demi as we all walked over to a table. They made someone bring us ice, and Katie took my shoe off. My foot was swollen, and it was bruised.

"What the hell happened?" said Katie, and I shrugged.

"It hurt ever since the night of my first concert, when I fell, but I ignored it. It went away, and it came back yesterday when I slammed it against the side of the pool." I said

"Do you think that it could have broken that night?" said Demi, and I shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you back to the room." said Selena. They helped me stand up, and we all slowly got back to the room. While Demi opened the door, Joe and Kevin came out of theirs, nearly knocking us all over. Demi got the door open, and they led me over to the couch, and they got me ice while I took my other shoe off.

"What happened?" said Kevin

"Long story. Can we just not let this ruin our trip?" I said while Katie handed me ice, and I put it on my foot.

"Just make sure to elevate that." said Joe as he and Kevin walked over to me.

"I'll be fine. I'll just rest up today, and I will be fine tomorrow." I said

"Are you sure?" said Joe, and I wacked him in the head

'Yes, I am going to be fine." I said, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what are we going to do with you now?" said Joe

"It would help if you get away! Nah, I'm just kidding." I said, and just as I said that, my phone rang. Demi gave it to me, and without looking at the caller id, I picked up my phone.

(Taylor/**max)**

"Hello?"

"**Hey, it's me, max. Where are you right now?"**

"Uhm, why?"

"**Because, I just realized that I need you. I love you. Please come back to me."**

"I can't! You said that you loved me a long time ago. And guess what? I moved on."

"**Well, can't you move back?"**

"Why would I want to? And what's with the sudden interest?"

"**As I told you, I'm sorry. I want to get back with you. Forget Sam.'**

"Well I don't. You broke up with me because I was going on tour. Now, I'm on vacation, and please don't call me."

"**So your taking a break from the music world?"**

"What are you talking about? Max, who is there with you?"

"**The real question is, who is there with you?"**

"My friends. Why do you want to now all this?"

"**Well who are your friends?"**

"The same friends that I went on tour with and Demi and Selena. Why?"

"**Including Nick? Is it true that you guys are going out?"**

"Yes it's true, I thought you knew."

"**No, I didn't know. And you say that you're on vacation with him? You do know that both of you have purity rings, right?"**

"Max, who are you to say such a thing!"

And I hung up. I threw my phone on the floor, and covered my face.

"Who was it?" said Katie

"Max." I said, and Nick came running into the room.

"Taylor! Taylor, shit!" said Nick as he ran over to me and hugged me.

"What?" I said

"The question is, what happened to you?" said Nick

"Long story short, my foot hurts. It will be better by tomorrow." I said, and I saw everyone roll their eyes.

"Yeah, but did Max just call you?" said Nick, and I nodded.

"Well one of your friends just called me, I think her name was Jessica. Yeah, we it seems that Max only wanted to get back with you to use you." said Nick

"I'm not an idiot. I hung up on him." I said, and Katie nodded.

'We were all there." said Katie

"Well, what are we going to do with you today?" said Nick jokingly

"Well I can just chill In here. You guys can go do whatever." I said

"Nah, you guys can stay here. I'll stay with Taylor." said Nick, and everyone said bye and they shuffled out. I sat up on the couch, and Nick sat next to me. We sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't like an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence.

"I love you." said Nick

"I love you too." I said as I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me.

"So, what are we going to do today?" said Nick, and just as he said that, someone knocked on the door. Nick got up, and when he opened it, I heard about 20 girls start screaming. He waved, and then closed the door.

"It looks like they've found us." said Nick, and I nodded. He locked the door, and then walked back over to me. He put on a movie (Meet the Robinsons) and he sat next to me. I took the ice off of my foot, and when Nick sat down, put my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me, as if he was trying to protect me from something.

"I love you." whispered Nick as I fell asleep.

"Aww, they look so cute together." whispered Katie. I just opened one eye, and saw that they where back, and they where all around us. Nick moved his hand a little, telling me that he was awake.

"Quick, take a picture!" said Demi, and there was a flash. I opened my eyes, and so did Nick.

"Very funny guys." I yawned, and we both sat up.

"Guys, we just left the dock! And guess who's here?" said Joe excitedly, and we both shrugged. They moved, and Marie was standing there.

"Marie!" I said as we hugged.

"Look's like the whole gang is here." said Nick

'


	7. Spa Day?

"Alright everyone, wake up!" said Joe, running into our room, clapping his hands. I rubbed my eyes, and looking around. Demi, Katie, Selena and Marie where all on the floor, while I was right by the couch. We decided to watch a movie last night, which was why none of us where in our beds.

"Joe, get the fuck out of here." I mumbled

"Hey! Taylor Ross can swear!" teased Joe, and I got up.

"You want me to swear some more?" I said, throwing my pillow at him.

"Well, we all have a special day planned out for the four of you today." said Joe, and Nick and Kevin came running in with five of Kevin's scarves.

"What is it?" said Demi as they all got up. Kevin, Joe and Nick gave us each a scarves.

"Tie it around your eyes so you can't see. But it doesn't matter if you're in your pjs or not." said Nick, and they led us out of the room. They led us down various stairs and hallways, until we finally came to a stop.

"Alright, you guys are here." said Kevin, and we al took of the scarves. We were in front of the ship's spa.

"Aw, you guys did this for us?" said Marie as she kissed Joe, and they all nodded. They went up to the desk to check us in, and they showed us into the spa.

"Alright, you girls have fun now." said Nick as they left. They walked us into the changing room, where they gave us robes and slippers to put on. We quickly changed, and we ran into the main area. They laid us down on the tables, and our faces where soon in the soft, towel covered face pillows. They started giving us massages, and I could feel my neck and back get less tense by the second.

"You know, we should do this monthly back home. Just the five of us." said Selena

"Yes. And the best part is, no crazed fans." said Demo jokingly, and everyone laughed.

"How do you guys do it?" said Marie as we all went to get a seaweed wrap and facials.

"Do what?" said Katie.

"Go out there, everyday, and just do what you guys do." said Marie

"I honestly have no idea." we all laughed.

"But don't you guys want to ever turn it off sometimes?" said Marie

"Sometimes, but not always. It's like, we know what we are doing and we have our goals, but yeah. Hey, you don't see any of us donning a blonde wig prancing around on tour like we are the shit." said Katie, and we all started laughing.

"I think they did something." said Selena suddenly

"Who did what?" said Demi

"Joe, Kevin and Nick They are all acting way to nice. And since when does Joe come in our room, trying to wake us up, but only clapping his hands?" said Selena

"Well, maybe they are trying t tell us something. I mean, this last week was the most relaxing week of my life. I'm tanner than ever before!" I said

"Yeah, because you're always with Nick in the pool." teased Selena

"Yes and I do believe that you have been spotted with a certain someone named John?" I said

"How'd you know that?" said Selena

"I have my ways." I said, and I laughed.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing after your movie?" said Marie as we got our facials done.

"Well, my brother offered me to go on tour with him." I said, and everyone snapped their heads up at me.

"What?!" said Katie after a minutes worth of silence.

"Well, I think it would be really good. I mean, I haven't really hung out with them since we announced the tour. I miss my best friends." I said

"Well, we understand that, it's just that we don't want to lose you." said Katie

"I'm not gunna start again." I said, fully knowing what she was talking about. She just turned her face and closed her eyes, waiting until they say that we can take the mask off.

"But what is gunna happen to all of us? Are we still gunna be friends?" said Demi

"Guys, they just told me like week before they started their tour in Europe. They are going all summer, and then gunna start a new leg in America before stopping for a while. I didn't even tell them my decision." I said. We spent the rest of the day in bliss, and when we had to leave, we just wore the robes back to our rooms. We got dressed into jeans and tank tops, and we went next door to see the guys.

"Come on Taylor let's go take a walk." said Nick, in a way I've never seen before.

"Okay. See you guys later." I said, and Nick took me up to the deck, and just as we did, the was starting to set.

"Taylor, can I see your arms?" said Nick. I just held them out, confused, but then scared when he turned them over. He ran his fingers up and down them, as if trying to trace my cuts.

"Did you do this?" said Nick, tracing all my cuts and then setting my arms down.

"Yes." I said, looking down. I half expected Nick to look at me, saying 'Everything will be okay', but he didn't. He just stood there.

"Why?" said Nick, half harshly and half worried, but more harshly.

"Because of everything. I'm sorry." I said, looking up at him. He had tears in his eyes, and he looked away when I looked at him.

"Taylor, why would you hurt yourself like this?" said Nick. I just stood there, not being able to speak.

"Why? Why do you think? I'm sorry if I'm not the girl you knew last summer." I said, and he just stared at me.

"Last summer, you where a happy go lucky girl, and now…now…now you're just…" said Nick. I knew the word that he was trying to say, but he couldn't say it.

"Now you're just emo. Emo Like your brothers band and all his little band friends." said Nick

"Emo is a pile of shit." I said, knowing fully that I had just quoted Gerard Way. Ha, I love Gerard.

"See? Now you're even quoting those freaks!" said Nick. I just stood there, speechless. The next thing I knew, I had slapped him across the face. My hand print was on his face, and he put his hand up to his cheek.

"Never. NEVER. Call my brothers or anyone else I know freaks." I whispered running back to my room. I ran in there, and ran straight into the bathroom. I sat in the tub, with a razor blade. I ran my fingers down my arm, and for the first time in almost three months I let the cool, sharp razor slice my skin. I cut myself for a good five minutes, until there was a knock on the door, and someone opened it. I quickly dropped my razor on the floor, trying to hide it, but they saw it anyway. Everyone was standing there, including a tear faced Nick. I stood up, and pushed past them. I didn't care that my arm was still bleeding, I just kept walking until I got to the pool. I don't know why I came here, but I did. I looked at the cool water, that was shimmering from the lights and the sun that was about to set. I jumped in, and my world turned black just as the sun set.


	8. Thanks

"I don't know when she is going to wake up Nicholas! Just go next door, go get some sleep, and go relax!" screamed Katie. I opened my eyes, and all I saw was black. As soon as I realized I was in my bed in my room on the ship, I sat up. I wrapped my blanket around me, and stood up. I went to the door, but as soon as I put my hand on the knob, I heard Demi, Katie, Selena and Marie talking.

"You know, she did this before. I just didn't know that she would again." said Katie

"It's not any of our faults." said Demi

"But I should have been there." said Katie

"Nick should have been there." said Selena

"What even happened anyway? Joe just told me that Nick came running in the room, with a huge hand mark in his cheek. He must have said something to Taylor." said Marie

"Well he must have said something bad." said Demi. I turned the knob, and walked out. They all looked up at me

"I'm sorry." I said, collapsing onto my knees.

"Taylor!" they all screamed, and they ran over to me.

"I'm fine." I choked

"Taylor, get back in bed and rest a little while longer." said Demi

"No. I want to know what happened after I jumped into the pool." I said, shivering under the heavy blanket. Selena gave me my sweatshirt to put on, but I was still cold.

"We all ran after you, including Nick." said Selena

"Taylor, seeing you jump into the pool with your arm still bleeding. Oh my god, it's a picture I will never get out of my mind. I stopped breathing for a second." said Katie

"As we all just stood there, Kevin was already racing to the pool to get you. He dove in, and then Joe. They got you out, but by that time you weren't breathing." said Marie

"Of course, at least you had a bra on. Kevin had to rip it off to see if you where breathing, or at least if your chest was moving. After 5 seconds went by, Kevin gave you CPR. Thankfully after the third time, you came too. You choked up the water, and then you said something." said Katie, whispering the last part.

"What did I say?" I rasped

"You said 'Leave me stay there.'" they all whispered.

"Well you should have." I croaked.

"Why would you say that?" said Selena, everyone's eyes filled with tears.

"Go ask Nick." I said, getting up slowly and walking back into bed, and falling asleep. A little while later, I woke up. I went back out, and no one was there. I went into the bathroom, and my razor was still on the floor. I picked it up, and rinsed under the sink so it was stained with my dry blood. I went out, and sat on the couch, playing with it, but no using it. I looked at my cuts, and they were all cleaned up and someone even put bandages on it. I put my razor back in the medicine cabinet, and opened the door. No one was out there, so I went back inside. I went over, and took a bottle of water. I turned on the T.V, and sat there, watching Spiderman 3. I lay on the couch, feeling vulnerable. I picked up my cell phone, and went through my address book. I called Brendan's cell phone, hoping that he would pick up.

"Hello, Urie speaking." said Brendan

"It's me, Taylor. Is Ryan there?" I said. I heard him call Ryan, and he handed him the phone.

"Hey Taylor. What's up?" said Ryan

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I want to come with you this fall. Just like old times." I said

"Just like old times. Great! I can't wait to tell the guys! Hey, I thought you would be hanging out with everyone now? And all I hear is Peter Parker in the background." laughed Ryan

"Well I don't want to talk to them now." I said

"Well what about Nick?" said Ryan

"Not now." I said

"Did you guys break up? Did he hurt you? I can be on that ship in a heartbeat." said Ryan

"No, its just a silly argument. Alright, well you tell all the guys, and I'll call you tomorrow." I said

"Alright. and I'll tell you when we are picking you up in the fall and crap. Have fun!" said Ryan as he hung up. I hung up, and saw that I had a new text message. I checked it, and saw that it was from one of my oldest friends, Edward.

(Taylor/**Edward**)

**hey Rockstar**

hey what's up silly?

**ah, not much. It's not as fun here without you**.

hahaha it must be as boring as hell there in a city that never sleeps.

**yes, im dying from boredation!**

is that even a word?

**idk if it WAS, but it is NOW.**

hahah, yes of course. you know, you should make a dictionary of words that you make up.

_I will. and you will be the first one to get it. _

SCORE! hahah like I don't have enough dictionaries.

**you probably don't. we have to hang out when you get back here. I haven't seen you in like, forever**.

I know. hey, maybe we can catch a movie or something. idk, your choice.

**hahah, okay. ill think about it all week. **

you do that. so what are you doing know?

**tuning my guitar. oh, and my sister wants to say hi lol**

tell her I say hi too 3

**lol this is why we talk, because we make up the most random things to talk about**

yes. allright, so im gunna finish watching my movie (Spiderman 3 baby!), and ill ttyl

**kk bye 3 xo**

byeeee xoxo 3 P

Just as I put my phone down, it started to ring again. It was Nick. I just ignore it, and I stood up. I went next door, only to find Kevin at the door when I knocked.

"Taylor. Taylor, I am so glad that you are awake. Are you alright? Come, come sit down." said Kevin, and I shook my head.

"Im gunna be asleep. Can you just tell the girls that I said yes and I'm going to?" I said, and he nodded

"But what does that mean?" said Kevin

"I don't even know if I made the right choice. Oh, and Kevin?" I said as I opened my door

"Yes?" said Kevin

"Thanks for saving my life." I said going in my room and closing the door.


	9. Not Again

"Hey Taylor,--Oh god, I'm sorry!" said Kevin. I looked at him, and his face was red. I had my tweezers in my hand, touching up my eyebrows.

"Nah, it's okay. Here, I actually wanted to talk to you. Come sit." I said, pointing to the side of the bathtub. He sat down, and I tweezed a hair that I spent the last five minutes trying to get.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you again." I said, looking down

"No problem. I say you go under, and just did what my instincts told me to do." said Kevin, and I turned back to the mirror.

"I don't even know what made me run to the pool. I just did." I said, and he shook his head.

"I would jump in any day to save you. Doesn't that hurt?" said Kevin, referring to me plucking my eye brows. I shook my head, and sat next to him.

'Come here." I said, and he scooted closer. I grabbed his head, and started plucking random stray hairs on his forehead and eyebrows.

"You know, this doesn't hurt." said Kevin

"Yeah, but that what they say when you get your eyebrows waxed for the first time." I said, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! Put them back! But, you get used to it." I said, and I let go of his face. His face was inches from mine, but I let towards him, I fell back into the tub, and I grabbed onto his shoulder, taking him down with me. We both landed in the tub, and our faces were inches apart, yet again. He looked at me, and I did the same. He put his hand on my cheek, and as soon as his lips touched mine, I looked away, and stood up.

"I'm sorry Nick—I mean Kevin." I said, feeling dizzy. I ran out of the bathroom, and outside the room, where Demi was talking to Nick and Joe. Of course, I ran right into Nick.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wiping the tears form my face and running past him.

"Taylor!" called Kevin from the door, and I turned around.

"No Kevin! I still love him!" I screamed, and running to where I knew no one would be. I sat o the edge of the pool, getting my feet and ankles wet. I sat there for a while, until I heard someone try to sneak up behind me. I turned around, and saw that it was Joe.

"Hey Joey." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey. Listen, what happened between you and Kevin?" said Joe, and I looked down again.

"We uhm..we sorta…kissed? Well he kissed me." I said, and I looked up to see Joe looking out up at the purple, pink and blue sky.

"We did he just kiss you, or did you guys have a moment that he would kiss you in?" said Joe

"The second one." I said, and he nodded.

"Then it meant nothing. Kevin was almost at the point of crying over what he did, and he kept repeating that he was sorry and he loved you like sister." said Joe as he laid down with his feet still in the water. He mentioned for me to lay down, and I did, looking up at the clouds.

"Look, that one looks like it's a cell phone." said Joe

"What are you talking about? That one looks like a flower." I said, laughing"

"I missed that laugh." said a voice. Joe and I turned around, and saw that Nick was standing there, with both hands in his pockets.

"Uhm, I think I will go watch my cell phone cloud…on the other side of the ship!" said Joe, getting up and running away from the two of us. Nick rolled up his jeans, and sat down next to me where Joe was.

"Are you gunna jump in any time soon?" said Nick, trying to be funny, but I just glared at him and looked back at my feet in the pool.

"Not again. But then again, I don't know, because I'm emo." I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me.

"What did you and Kevin do?" said Nick, and I looked up at him.

"What do you care?" I said

"Because I still love you." whispered Nick, and I faced him. He realized what he said, and he blushed and turned away. I stood up, and I offered my hand out to him.

"Come on, let's go." I said, and he nodded, and he took my hand. We started walking, and as soon as we passed a couple of girls who wanted to take pictures with us, which we did, I stopped.

"Nick, I'm going on tour with my brothers." I said, and he faced me, and tried to read my face.

"Like, singing, or as Ryan's sister?" said Nick

"As Ryan's sister." I said, and we started walking again.

"Good. You and your brothers should get some time alone. And plus, it would be a good time for bonding." said Nick, and we walked back to the rooms. We went into Nick's room, only to see that no one was there.

"Taylor, have you cut anymore?" said Nick suddenly, and I looked down.

"Yes." I whispered, and he led me over to the couch, and sat down next to me.

"Taylor, listen. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." said Nick, and I stood up.

"Are you my brother? Are you my mother?" I said, and in annoyance, I turned around, and started walking towards the door, when I tripped over something, and hit my head on the end table. I saw Nick rush over to me, and started screaming for help. I felt something sticky start clinging onto my hair, and it all went black.


	10. cell phone clouds!

**Ryan's p.o.v**

Come on guys, everyone clap those hands!" said Brendan as we played our last song for the night, The Green Gentlemen.

"Alright, so we just want to thank all of you guys out there who came tonight, and this is out to you!" I said, and we started playing the song. At the end, we ran off the stage, and we all gave each other high fives.

"Alright, so now we have that week off, and then back to Europe." said Jon, and we nodded. WE all ran over to the food table, and started pigging out when my phone started ringing. With my mouth full of food, I picked it up.

"Ello?" I said

"Ryan, you need to get to New York now." said a person from the other line, and I heard someone say 'Step away from the ambulance please.'

"Who is this?" I said

"It's Joe. Joe Jonas. Look, Taylor got hurt, and we are at NYU Hospital, and you need to get here soon." said Joe, and I spat all the food from my mouth.

"What happened?!" I said, putting my guitar in its case

"Well, she tripped, and landed right into the side of the a table. We all got air lifted to the hospital. They won't let us see her, only family members." said Joe

"Okay, tell the doctors that I will be there as soon as I can." I said, and hung up the phone. I told everyone what happened, and we all immediately went to the airport. We got on the plane, and started go get to New York.

"I don't even know what happened. What is she doesn't make it?" I said, and they all shook their heads.

"She's gunna make it. I swear on my life." said Brendan

"Taylor's strong. And she will make it." said Spencer. I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, and when we got off the plane and tried to hail down a taxi to get to the hospital, we were attacked by fans and paparazzi.

"Is it true that your younger sister is in the hospital right now?" said one from Hollywood Nations.

"Go see for yourself." I said, and we got into the taxi. We got a call saying that our tour bus was gunna wait at the airport, and everything was in it. When we got to the hospital, I saw Joe with his body guard waiting outside, with the paparazzi snapping pictures. The poor kid looked like he went through hell. His hair was out like an afro, and he was wearing a tanktop that still had blood on it. We got out, and they snapped pictures of us walking over to him.

"Dude, what happened?" I said as we walked inside

"Oh this? This is Taylors." he said, referring to the blood. I winced as I looked at it again.

"Where is everyone?" said Spencer, and Joe walked us into a private waiting room. They all looked at us when they saw us, and immediately Katie ran over to us and hugged us.

"Please, just go see if she's alright." whispered Katie. The doctor walked in with a clipboard, and walked over to me.

"Are you Taylor's brother?" he said, and I nodded. Katie let go of me, and the doctor led me down various hallways until we stopped outside a door that had two guards outside it.

"Alright, she's right in here." said the doctor. He stepped back, and I opened the door and walked in. Taylor had wrapping around her head, and had a cast on her foot. Her heart signs where low, but they where there. I pulled a chair over to her, and sat down.

"Taylor, I am so sorry that this happened. I should have been there. Listen, I hope that you can hear me, and everyone out there waiting for me to tell them that you are alive, but asleep…I think. Okay, so I'll go tell everyone, and see if I can bring them in here, so you can see them." I said, and I tried to hug her before turning around.

"Ryan. Ask Joe if his cloud is still there." I heard someone say. I turned around, and Taylor was exactly where I left her, put her eyes where half open and a slight smile on her face. I ran over to her, and her smile grew wider.

"Taylor. Oh my gosh, you had me so worried." I said, tearing up in my eyes.

"I love you too Ry. When did you get here?" said Taylor, her voice low and raspy.

"I got here about 10 minutes ago. Look, you just lay down, and I'll go get everyone else." I said, and she nodded before yawning and falling asleep again. I smiled, and then went to go tell everyone.

"Hey Joe?" I said, stepping inside the room. Everyone looked up at me, just waiting for answer.

"Taylor wants to know how your cell phone cloud is." I said, and Katie started crying again. She ran over to me, and hugged me.

"She's alive." said Katie, and I looked over to Brendan, Jon and Spencer who all smiled and nodded. We all walked to see Taylor, who was still asleep.

"Hey Taylor." I whispered, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey guys." she said, half whispering.

"Hey girlie." said Demi, Selena, Marie and Katie, and Taylor smiled. She looked over to Joe, and closed her eyes for a second.

"Joe, is that mine?" she said, referring to the blood, and he nodded before shrugging.

"Well, Nick was sitting there basically in shock, so while he got help, I tried to elevate your head." I said, and everyone laughed.

"Joe, you can't elevate your head." said Kevin

"Hey, can I talk to Kevin and Nick alone?" rasped Taylor .Everyone grew quiet, and they all walked out except for Kevin and Nick, who just stood there. I walked out, not knowing what was going to be said, or what even happened for that matter.


	11. Summer Plans and the truth

Taylor's p.o.v

Kevin and Nick both stood awkwardly next to each other, and I could tell that either of them talked to each other since Kevin kissed me.

"Nick, first off, you should never call anyone emo. It's rude, unless they actually say to you in person, I'm emo. And never talk to ME about my cuts unless I go up to YOU and talk to you about it. And, don't just assume that I will take the next comment about my brothers and OUR friends. They aren't just their friends, they are mine too." I said, and he nodded.

"And Kevin. You are my brother, and nothing more. We just got caught up in the moment, and it won't happen again. And yet again, thanks for saving my life." I said, closing my eyes from my headache.

"Taylor, you okay?" said Nick, and I nodded and opened my eyes.

"Now can you bring everyone else in here before they think I killed you two?" I joked, and while Kevin went to go to the door and open it, Nick went over to me.

"I still love her too." he whispered, and while I slowly realized what he meant, and by the time I did, everyone was around my bed, laughing and joking around

"Hey Taylor, my manager just called. They said that the movie was going to take place in a camp on Long Island in New York, somewhere near a place called Breezy Point." said Selena, and I smiled

"Ha, good. Because Now I get to go to my beach house. Hey! Why don't we all go there together this summer! Do you think we could all fit?" I said to Ryan, and he nodded.

"Cause the four of us are going to do the second leg over the summer in Europe, and in September then your coming with us, so there should be enough rooms for everyone." said Ryan, and I saw Brendan, Jon, and Spencer's face fall.

"Oh come on guys. I'll tell the people at the candy bar that I need a huge bag for each of you." I said, and their smiles grew so wide I thought they were going to crack their cheekbones.

"Alright, so there is a hotel across the street, so we are going to get a couple of rooms so we can run back n forth and such. You guys want to stay here?" said Ryan, and they nodded. Panic went out, waving to me, and I smiled and shook my head, and everyone else pulled a chair ver so they could sit.

"This place is amazing. Pack for the whole summer, and then get your bikes and or skateboards." I said, getting excited at the thought.

"But we would need like hats and sunglasses, right?" said Nick, and I shook my head.

"Nah. They don't care about things like that. And plus, if I text on of my friends who have a beach house there too, everyone in Breezy Point would know by tomorrow. Cause everyone knows everyone. And plus, I've been out and about a couple of times there, and no one cared." I said, and they all nodded.

"And the camp actually is about 20 minutes away, so it will be all good. And you guys can just be chill at the house or on the beach while were gone, right?" I said

"Uhm, didn't anyone tell her?" said Kevin, and everyone shook their heads.

"Well, we are supposed to be in the movie too." said Nick

"Oh ma gawd, that's so cool. Okay, so then we will all be there!" I said, smiling, and everyone laughed.

"So when are we leaving?" said Katie, and I shrugged.

"Well, we are filming in august, so we can stay there until the movies end. And we have to move in, but that shouldn't take too long. Whenever you guys want to, really. I don't care." I said

"Well, maybe we should move in when you aren't in the hospital." joked Demi, and I nodded.

"I have no idea What even happened." I said, and everyone looked down.

"All I remember is I tripped, and banged my head into the side of a table." I said, and everyone nodded.

"Uhm, I'll be right back." said Nick, red and tears in his eyes, running out the door and closing it ever so softly.

"What was that about?" I said

"Well, when you started bleeding, Nick went into shock. He really wouldn't let anyone but Kev and I near you. He wouldn't leave your side, even in the helicopter. When they said they wouldn't let anyone see you except for your brother, then he would not stop crying." said Joe, and I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Well, you guys better get some sleep. Uhm, I'll see you in the morning, kay?" I said, and everyone nodded. They all said goodbye, and they left. I grabbed my phone from the table next to me, and went through my contacts. I clicked call on one that I would always use in the summer at Breezy.

"Hey Lauren? It's Taylor. I'm coming this summer." I said, knowing after I left her that message, and I turned off my phone, that everyone would be trying to call or text me in the morning. I closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	12. the beach house

As I stepped out of the car that we rented for down her, I smiled and almost started jumping up and down in the parking lot. Everyone else stepped out, and we started getting out the luggage. I was here a week ago to make sure everything was in order, and bringing all of our bikes down too. We all grabbed our suitcases, and they all followed me as I started walking down the main road to find our walk. We finally got to it, and before we turned, I smiled and laughed a little.

"What's the matter?" said Katie

"Nothing. Just memories. Come on, you guys will love it." I said, and they all followed. I walked down the walk, and we finally got down to y house. I ran up the steps to the porch, and opened the door. I smiled as I walked in and turned on the lights. They all came in, and they dropped their stuff on the floor, an they started running around the house and stuff.

"Taylor, this house is amazing!" said Demi from the second floor stairs.

"We just re did it two summers ago. There is a room for the guys, and then two rooms for the girls. There is bunk bed in each one, so have fun!" I said, running into the room that I called home every summer. It was black with pink, lime green and blue accents all over the place. I jumped onto the single bed, and jumped up and down until Katie came in.

"Hey, how come you get your own room?" joked Katie, pretending to be mad.

"Because it's my house and I really secretly hate you all." I said jokingly, and we both laughed. She ran out of the room, and I went downstairs to get y suitcases. I pulled them all into my room, and unpacked everything as quick as I could. I went into everyone's room, making sure that they where all settled, and already everyone was unpacking their stuff. I went over to the end of the hall, went into my mom's room. It was totally clean, just the way she liked it. I went over to the cabinet, and picked up the picture of her and dad with me and Ryan in the background, playing in the water. They where ahoy then, but in 2006 my dad died of cancer. He and Ryan weren't that close, but I could tell that whenever none mentioned dad around him, he cared. I was devastated, knowing that my father wouldn't be able to see many things happen in either of our life's, like he would never have grandchildren, he would never see our weddings, and he wouldn't be able to walk me down the aisle. I sat down on the bed, on my father's side. My mom would sleep on the right, and he would sleep on the left. I traced is smile, and then my mother's as they both looked at each other. Tears filled my eyes, and some spilled out without even realizing it.

"Hey Taylor, you okay?" said someone from the doorway. I wiped the tears away, and turned around, and Nick was standing in the doorway.

"I guess so." I said, and he walked over to me and sat down.

"Is that your mother and father?" said Nick, and I nodded.

"He died of cancer in 2006." I said, and he nodded. I looked back at the picture, and tears fell down again.

"Hey, it's okay. He's probably looking down at you right now, knowing that you are his little girl and that you are one huge superstar." said Nick, hugging me.

"I know, but it's just that I miss him so much." I said, and I looked at him. He was looking at me, and I blushed as I realized that he was hugging me

"It'll be okay. He loved you, and…" said Nick

"And what?" I said

"And I love you." whispered Nick, and I kissed him. Just as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, we both heard a cough from the doorway. We broke apart, and everyone was standing there, watching us.

"You two owe us girls a night out." said Demi, smiling as all the girls walked away.

"Nick, you couldn't of waited until next week? Gosh!" said Kevin while Joe just crossed his arms and stomped his foot. They both just shook their heads, and walked away. I just looked at Nick, and he shrugged. I stood up, putting the picture on the cabinet, and sighing.

"Well, I'm gunna go study my lines, and in about an hour we can all go and I'll show you guys around?" I said, and Nick nodded. I went into my room, pulled out my script from my bag, and started highlighting and reviewing all of my lines. About an hour later, Joe and Demi came running in my room, and picked me up, and brought me downstairs.

"Okay, can I be put down now?" I said, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Nope. Nick, sling her over your shoulder." said Joe. Nick stood up from the couch, and Joe handed me to Nick, and I was now over Nick's shoulder, and everyone walked out. They all got their bikes, and Nick firmly held me there, on his shoulder.

"Alright Nick, tell Taylor to lead the way." said Kevin.

"Alright, so I'm gunna show you the dugout and stuff, so go that way." I said, and we all went off the porch, and just as everyone got on the bikes, I shook my head.

"You're not aloud to ride your bikes on the walk. New rule." I said, shrugging. We walked down the walk, and I was waving to the families that I knew, and most of them where all older couples.

"Alright, so make a right, and then make a left at the yellow gateish thing." I said, and everyone got on their bikes, except for Nick.

"Nick, I have a couple of skateboards at the shop, when we get there can you let me down?" I said, and he shook his head.

"No. Joe told me to." said Nick, and I kissed his cheek.

"Please?" I said, and he his firmly shook his head.

"Well, you can sleep in my room tonight. I have that big bed, but its going to be very cold with just me in there. If only I had a big beefy man to protect me, and I'm not talking about Ray or Big Rob.' I whispered, and he nodded and let me down. I happy started skipping next to Joe's bike, and when we turned, I told them to stop, and I went inside the store to get the skateboards for me and Nick. I grabbed them, and said goodbye to the owner of the store, and gave one to Nick.

"Alright, so this is the surf shop. The other store around it is the deli sort of thing. Their crumb cakes are amazing. And here, is the crown jewel, The Dugout." I said as we went around the deli, and we arrived at The Dugout.

"What's so important about this?" said Joe, and I turned around, with my hand over my mouth.

"You'll understand. But they have the best ice cram and pizza here, and they open at sundown, but no one comes until about 9 or 10." I said

"Well, other than the beach, is there any thing else to do around here?" said Selena, and I knew that she, Katie and Demi were eager to go boys hunting.

"I guess if you guys wan, we can go to the beach." I said, and everyone nodded. We went back to the house, and got the chairs and other stuff ready. I led them down the road to get to the beach, and as soon as we got down there, we laid out all of our stuff and we all went into the water.

"Alright, so what shall we do?" I said, as I moved when Joe tried to tackle me into a wave.

"I say we play chicken!" said Nick

"We can't play chicken." said Demi

"Yes, because first off the waters not deep enough, and second its uneven." said Kevin

"Okay, I'm gunna go study my lines." I said, getting out of the way of Joe again and going up to my chair. I took out my script from my bag, and started going over it. I made friends, got in a fight with someone, and then won the boy at the end. Just another typical movie.


	13. for now

"No." I said, Joe following behind me.

"Please?" he said

"No!" I said, getting really mad.

"Just this once?" said Joe

"Fine!" I said, throwing my hands up. I went over to the room where my brother's band would practice, and picked up my guitar.

"Alright, ready? And remember, no telling Nick." I said, and he nodded.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say no nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...**

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

**(Chorus)**

**  
I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  


**Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song." I sang, and Joe smiled.

"Nick is going to love it." said Joe

"Thanks." I said, putting my guitar down.

"Now, you better go get to bed with nick." said Joe

"Oh yes, thank you for disturbing me while I was getting my water bottle. Next time you make me sing at 1 in the morning you will die Joe Jonas." I said as we walked up to our rooms.

"Well I thank you for that, and you will be up at 1 every morning for the next week!" said Joe

"Joe you better get in your room and lock that door before I get you." I said, aiming my water bottle at him.

"Now its gunna be 2." he smirked, and I hit him.

"No it won't. Now go to bed." I said, and as I turned around, he jumped me, taking my water bottle.

"Joe." I said, frowning and giving him my puppy eyes.

"Nope. You get it tomorrow morning." said Joe, running into his room and locking the door. I shook my head, and went back into my room. I went back into bed, and Nick moved his arm over me, pulling me closer.

"Where were you?" mumbled Nick, and I snuggled into his chest and kissed him.

"I was getting a drink of water." I said, and he nodded, and he kissed me.

"I love you." mumbled Nick as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Love you to." I said, and I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning, we where both woken up by someone dumping freezing cold water on us. I opened my eyes, and Joe and Kevin where there with two buckets that used to be filled with water.

"Joe! You are so dead!" I said, jumping up and running after him. I chased him, and when he realized that I wasn't about to give up, he ran outside. I chased him, until I ran right into someone. Joe turned around, and running back towards me, he helped me up, laughing.

"Hey Sorry/" I said, wiping my hands off.

"No problem." said the guy. I thought I knew him from somewhere, put I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, by any chance is your name John?" I said, and he nodded.

"Yup. How'd you know that?" said John, and my face lit up.

"John, it's me, Taylor." I said, and his face lit up. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle, and hugged me.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"Alright, so I I will let you two catch up. When will you be home?" said Joe, backing up.

"Uhm, about 15 minutes." I said, and Joe nodded, running off.

"So how have you been?" said John as we started walking the way we would always walk together when we were kids.

"I've been good. How about you?" I said

"Good. I'm going out with Jake now." said John, knowing that they were both gay.

"I haven't seen any of them yet. But most likely, right now they are probably at the house, trying to hit on my boyfriend." I said, and he laughed.

"You still going out with Nick Jonas?" he said

"Yup. Hey, do you want to meet everyone?" I said, and he nodded. I grabbed his hand, and started pulling him back to the house.

"Wait, I know something that you would remember." he said, and he pulled me on his back. He started running to the house, and I laughed. Just like old times. When we got to the house, we ran inside, and John tripped over the doormat, sending us flying. I landed on top of im, and when I got up, I was immediately grabbed by my shoulders and taken into a room.

"Who is that?" said Demi

"One of my oldest friends that I haven't seen since we where both 12." I said

"Well it took you guys longer than 15 minutes, poor Nick is upstairs shut in your room, Joe and Kevin can't get him out. What where you doing with him?" said Katie

"You seriously think that something would happen?" I said, standing up. I just looked at them, and no one moved. I pushed past Selena, Demi and Katie, and opened the door. I went outside, and went to where I knew my window would be. I climbed up to the window, and opened it. I climbed in, finding Nick crying on the bed.

"You know, you should really learn to trust me more." I said, walking over to the door to unlock it.

"Taylor?" said Nick

"What, you thought that I would run off with him and get married?" I said

"Well…" said Nick

"You need to learn to trust people. Oh, and by the way Mr. Stud Muffin, he's gay." I said, and he got up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I should have known." said Nick, and I smiled and took his hands.

"I understand." I said, and he kissed me. Everything was gunna be alright. For now.


	14. authors note

okay, so i am currently co-authoring a story with iamflyingmonkey. go check it out. its called If I Let You Love Me. read it, love it, review it, and put it on your alerts

alright, so im gunna need everyone to start reviwing the story and make sure to get other people to read it. and im gunna need everyone to go over and read the other story, and then come back and read this one LOL. OH!! and im gunna need people to audition for the role of kevins girlfriend. i know i but this up before, but i didnt get any takers.

name:

look:

personality:

uhm, anything else you want hahaha.

oh, and i must warn you, demi an selena wont be in the story much longer, because i feel like im not adding a story line to them, so pm me of i should write a story that is in demi and selenas p.o.v like after they move out of the beach house.

peave, love and jonas


End file.
